Vulcan's Don't Believe in Fairytales
by BorntoDraw
Summary: So, why is it that after Jim and Spock talk about the illogical children's tales does Jim find himself waking in a mad world derived from all these tales? And why does his crew think they are characters in these tales?
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine nor do I claim to own it. This is purely a work of fiction. All other tales referenced throughout are also not my own. This story will involve moments of children's tales to create my own creative world. I claim nothing : ) **_

_**Warnings: Language, (you have been warned), m/m, pre-slash, hint at neglect of a child, and randomness beyond measure : )**_

_**AN:**__ So…I'm still in the Even the Stars mindset and the sequel is up and in the posting process. Which is exciting because here I had thought this story would actually show up before that did._

_However, as that is still in the works (haven't stopped writing it I swear!) I have this tale plaguing my thoughts, because Even the Stars was rather dark and depressing and I had wanted to write something a little different. So, I have begun to write this alongside my sequel. Which knowing me will still have some dark and depressing things in it. Hopefully, though the plan is more on the fun side… at least for the readers._

_Like many of my stories will be, this is a m/m, slash, spirk, etc. It's a lot faster pace in this story than it had been in EtS but it'll have a slight build-up and probably no smut till later chapters (have something fun in store for that actually...maybe). So expect mostly pre-slashy stuff and fluff for the most part at least till then. ^^ _

_Anyway if you do not like than please do not feel compelled to read. _

_**AN:**__ Other then that I hope you enjoy : D_

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

XX

-Prelude-

XX

As many tales begin, we will start this one off with a classic phrase, a memorable phrase, and a simple phrase;

_Once upon a time,_

However, this is not a simple or a classic tale. It is not one to be so easily begun, for it delves much further past the classics into what many would consider the future...so it would be best to continue with addressing that this is not an olden day fairy tale but is in fact located in a much more distant future.

_In space: _

_The final frontier. These are the tales of the Starship Enterprise._

_Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before._

Though, such explorations have found themself placed on hold, as an alteration of the most curious of sorts has left things…not quite right. It has left those of the starship Enterprise, and all of those connected through them in a similar and most strange predicament.

Our tales begins with a hero in the most uncommon of places, waking to find himself in a situation of the gravest of consequences.

Here, our hero finds himself waking into a world not unlike his own and yet with so many differences. The most apparent and concerning of all is our hero wakes to recall every aspect of what is real and true, and yet all who he knows and cares for seem to have forgotten him and who they-themselves-are.

In this new world, our Captain and beloved James T. Kirk wakes to find his crew scattered and all not recognizing his face, nor their own. He finds himself trapped to live out a most unusual tale all in an effort to be recognized once more; all in an effort to return home to the Enterprise and amongst his crew.

Jim finds himself needing to reach the end of this book without losing himself in the pages. He needs to be able to carry on, while all others have collapsed into another persona and embodied a character that is not their own.

Jim will have familiar faces throughout, but be incapable of determining between friends and foes as a twist unlike any the Enterprise has ever faced before, leaves Jim at the mercy of the story teller.

XXXXXXXXX

XX

Prologue:

"Wishes"

The Federation, but more specifically Earth, has spent the last two decades trying to form bonds with the powerful planet Vulcan and its society. Vulcan and its vast riches and knowledge would aide in solidifying the structure of the federation. As well, ties with the peaceful colony would help to place a good face upon the very strict, but newly rising power.

The Vulcans were unsure about such a tie, and wished to slowly distinguish if they truly desired a relationship with the Federation and Earth.

Amanda Grayson had been the first to cross ties with the borders, and had not only implanted herself into their culture but had married one of their own. It was a surprising and welcome turn of events as with it brought about the beginnings of change.

The happy couple knew that their child would bear the burden of both races. Where Vulcan society would have a hard time accepting their child as he was, humans would be more willing to see past such differences. Vulcan's had a tendency of being hypocritical when it came to change, but humans had grown much more diverse with the advancement in space travel and more accepting of different races.

With this thought, the Vulcan colonization agreed to meet with the Federation. As the child was the son to the king of Vulcan and grandchild to the High Queen, they wished to favor the child with the best possibilities; they saw this with the Federation. Thus, they agreed on the meet in order to discuss a more age old contract. They would propose a mutual relationship between Earth and Vulcan that only marriage between two of higher standing and power in both cultures could bring.

With the Vulcan heir only having just been born they had given Earth time to find a proper suitor for the young Vulcan Prince.

Many royal Earth families bred children with the desire to bare the one who could win over the halfling's favor and place them into such a prosperous new life.

However, Vulcan's age differently than humans do and with this many came to realize how fast they had jumped the gun. Yet, this realization only deferred few. Many believed the young Prince would relish a more matured lover. Others tried again for a child, unconcerned by the extra mouths to feed if the end goal was the same.

It was all in all; pandemonium.

XXXXXXXXX

So, whereas many royal families sought out this merger, one had not. Yes, the idea had risen in discussion once or twice, but the lovely couple could not bear the idea of a life spent without love.

The Kirks had born a child earlier than the uproar and their eldest, George Samuel Kirk, grew up amused by all those being raised to be bred for a Vulcan's lifestyle.

When a baby brother came into the picture, the Kirks were surprised but pleased. That was, however, until George Kirk (Daddy Kirk) was called away during a violent attack on the new Federation borders.

When he never returned it changed many things.

Jim would never meet his father, though he would constantly hear of the man who saved eight hundred lives from an attacked space station. He was a man who, in such an effort, strengthened the Federation's image to warring colonies and left behind a legacy in the name 'Kirk.'

However, time past after his death, and a distant mother remarried far too quickly in an effort to keep her family afloat. Royal now, only in name they offered their youngest as a potential choice for the Vulcan heir.

Jim was barely ten when he was moved from his house into the Federation castle known by many as the home of Star Fleet. It was upon his Step Father's demand, but even though he didn't know what this change would bring he complied.

Not for the father figure who cared nothing for him, but because he had realized quickly that both Sam and his mother would be present for the duration of his stay. He was pleased by this and believed all too easily that this would mean time spent with his family…however, he was sadly mistaken.

Mornings were spent relearning proper etiquette that had been first to slide after his father's death. Afternoons were crammed full of knowledge and studies from both Human and Vulcan sources. The remainder of the day and late into the evenings was spent being taught his place, if he were to be chosen.

Chosen?

Chosen for what, Jim did not care. He started out a prized pupil, delirious with the belief that this could bring about his parents' praise, but he soon lost interest as he came to realize they never met his eyes.

The boy, who reminded his mother and family of his deceased father, was only a burden to bear.

Jim altered his days soon after this discovery. He would stay around for his afternoon studies; his desire for knowledge winning out over his disdain for his parents. He absorbed facts like a sponge and though the other children seemed to resent him for the trait he found himself not bothered. He had grown used to the dislike of others and grew accustomed to the joys of his own company, and that of a good book.

As he grew older the disdain seemed to fade away as appearances brought those back like a moth to a flame. However, Jim had no desire for petty friends and found companionship in his peers; teachers who had taken up his studies as he surpassed those around his own age.

Admirals, they called them. Jim could see hunger in many of their eyes as they watched him grow, but in many he also saw pride…pride that he had longed so much for while he was young.

XXXXXXXXX

Ten years passed before word came of the traveling royals. The Vulcan family would arrive within a few weeks' time as per agreement, and the castle became an uproar with this news.

It was during this time that Jim found himself pulled along by many of the Admirals as anticipation began to set in.

...

...

...

"Perfect."

"Yes, he will be chosen for sure."

"Knowledge and beauty, it is surely to be him."

...

...

...

It was during this time that Jim found out his purpose here at Star Fleet.

He spent ten years living a life and being lied to the entire time. He looked upon all who had spent these past years with deceit and disdain, but none more so than his own family. Those who he had long since forgotten reappeared as if on cue so as to present their son and brother. He was a token, no more than a shiny prize to gain them a standing once again.

Jim refused to board the shuttle with the others to fly up to the space station where they were to meet the arriving family. A grand ball was to be held in honor of the arriving guest, and the other royal children, like himself, would be presented like cattle to be bargained for.

He refused to bow before any more snotty royals, and be sold away like cattle.

He found solstice in an admiral who wished to aide his request to keep away.

She had been one of the ones who had watched him grow with hunger in her eyes. Yet, unlike the others, she did not wish for him to meet with the Vulcan Prince. She could be trusted…or he believed it possible to trust her.

He was quickly proven wrong.

Jim was sealed away, down in to one of the deepest chambers within the castle walls; hidden away and locked from all others.

He spent days with only her presence for company listening to promises of a brilliant future, of all her plans for him. She had indeed looked upon him with hunger, but not like the others. Marrying him off to the Vulcan would stilt his potential. He would be a prized asset to accomplish her goals.

"You'll understand when this is over, James." These words were a constant on all her visits as she tried to sooth away his anger and contempt at her trickery. "You truly are the finest of them all...we must keep you away."

Jim was sealed away for a week, captured under all their noses. Yet, it took a week for any to search him out let alone find him. The time frame was closing and everyone was too busy preparing for the arrival of the Vulcans. Too busy readying themselves to even realize he had gone missing.

However, Jim was found.

Admiral Pike found him deep within the castle, and took him up to his own personal quarters where he would be kept safe and protected.

Pike had been one of the few, who when looked upon, Jim had only felt admiration. Pike had aided much in Jim's growth and had driven the youth to push himself always to be better.

So when Pike came to him and sealed him away, he allowed it. For he knew that Pike was only keeping him away for the time, and that he would truly be safe during this time. However, he also knew that like all of the other admirals, Pike was required to present all potentials before the Vulcan prince, and Jim was no exception.

By morning the man would board Jim upon a shuttle, cart him off to space to be prepared for the ball, and bring him out like a prized stallion to present before the Prince and the Royal Vulcan family.

_Save the best for last._

This would be a grand ball for a Vulcan Prince to find a bride or groom to marry and seal a bond, that had been so long in the works and Jim would be attending no matter how he dragged his feet.

XXXXXXXXX

"You'll be wearing a mask. The odds are that he will not choose you. If that does not work I am sure just being near you for a moment will turn him away. What with your complete lack of etiquette and dislike for anyone with royal blood, I cannot imagine a greater turn off."

Pike's words were meant to sooth concerns, but really did nothing as Jim lay burrowed in the plush bed. No matter how he tried to hide himself away from the world reality kept sneaking up on him.

"Thank you, Pike…"

Jim had grown quiet now after his time spent sealed away, but he knew better than what Pike's words hinted at. He could already see how this would play out. There were much too many pushing him towards this path for him to just slid under the radar. He tried to put his usual sarcasm to match Pike's own attempt to cheer the other up, but it lacked and both knew it.

"You know as well as I do that even with a mask on, I make a mark. You and the others should know this best. It is why you have all-"

"Do not finish that sentence James Kirk, I know you have grown without many parental figures in your life, but twenty or not I will not hesitate to put you over my knee and discipline you." Pike retorted forcing a snort from the young royal sprawled on the bed, the image this brought humorous to both parties and Pike's lips curled into a smirk as the mood lessened.

"Jim, I have spent the last several years as a mentor and teacher to you, but I have always seen you as a son. You were more than a pupil, so do not address our relationship as such. You are not just a prize to gain some unobtainable goal." He sighed and made his way to sit at the end of the bed, "Look, I knew your father, we grew up together and I know that he would not sit by and see you succumbed to such a fate. Just go there tomorrow and give it a shot. Amuse those who can't see past the hypocrisy of this whole situation, and know that after the night is over we will come back down and perhaps by then we can get you started on that command track and into space?"

"I'd like that, Sir." Jim's voice had grown quiet; either at the emotional reprimand or at the awe over such a potential future.

"Don't you Sir me, mister. It's Christopher, or it's Pike while we are in any remotely personal settings. You are like a son to me, and you worried me sick with that stunt you pulled. Keeping yourself locked away…what kind of rouse were you getting at? If you didn't like this, there were much better ways of going about informing others than revolting as you had."

Jim blinked recalling now that everyone else had come to believe he had hidden himself away. Pike had been the only one to suspect Admiral Rachael, but after much poking around nothing pointed at her being capable of such antics.

Jim was too angered by the immediate dismissal and in so refused to speak of the matter at all. No one truly cared to listen to his opinion, so what good would voicing it really do.

"Nyota will also be attending the ball."

Jim's brow arched at the bribery tone to Pike's words and scuffed. "She can't decide if she hates me or not. Half the time I know she is just tolerating my presence. If she weren't the smartest one amongst the other sheep, I'd say her and I would've never talked in the first place."

"Sheep, Jim?"

"Well you cart us all around here like were cattle waiting for the slaughter, I'd say I'm more of a wild stallion, but I suppose a black sheep could fit all the same. We are just meat to sell."

"Jim."

Pike's voice fell as he looked at the younger male. He would not meet the eyes of the Admiral instead gazing down at the pillows or at the sheets as if glaring at them would solve his problems.

"You know that is how this whole situation is. Do not tell me you can't see it too? Everyone here is just so ready to be the next Vulcan hybrid's new addition. They're all too caught up in the potential riches and admiration that they're blind to the fact that those "potential heirs" that they bred actually exist past what they're worth."

"Jim you are more than just a token."

"You tell that to Winona and to Frank, hell, explain it to Sam while you're at it, because when I look at anyone on this ship you know what I see? I see price tags reflecting from their eyes."

"And mine. What do my eyes show you?"

Jim's eyes pulled up and over at long last and he scowled sadly at what he saw.

"They show pity…pity at such a crappy situation. Hell, if someone would've actually shared this with me when I arrived, or I dunno sometime during the ten years we've been here; maybe I would be more like the others. Maybe then I'd be ready to just lie down and let one more person fuck me over. However no one did, so to hell if I won't go kicking and screaming the whole way. I deserve to fight this."

His words were like venom, carrying the disdain stored and packed close to his heart over the last weeks spent on board this ship.

"No one is telling you how this will play out Jim. We don't know anything for sure."

"But come tomorrow, if he were to choose me, I wouldn't be able to refuse him would I?''

Pike remained silent as he kept his eyes locked on Jim's. He knew the kid was seeking for an answer and he must've seen it clearly for he let out and pitiful sigh and turned his gaze away once more.

"No…if you do refuse then it could result in all ties collapsing between Vulcan and Earth. Two decades trying to merge with this colony and all would be lost in an instant."

"What if I no longer care about what Earth wants?"

Jim's words were soft but bitter as he curled his hands into tight fists upon the sheets; straining the muscles until they were taut and white with the effort.

"The Federation has means to make you complaint." Pike's words were like ice and Jim's eyes returned but were filled with disgust and panic, "Were the Prince to choose and you resist they have means to make you compliant."

"Fuck…"

The words were barely a breath as the news of such actions washed over Jim like a horrible reality.

"Language Jim."

"Don't."

Jim shook his head and rubbed angrily at his face.

"God, please don't just stand there and tell me how or how not I can express myself. Not today, Pike. Not when tomorrow I could have who I am ripped away."

"Jim, do not think that I would let such a thing happen. I will try and help you."

Once again Jim scuffed at the other's words.

"I'm sure you and the rest of the Federation really have my best interest at heart. So, thanks that really warms me up inside...can you do me a favor and just leave? Just let me have the rest of this day to myself."

"Sure Jim, but just think about something for me in return will you?"

Pike paused before he continued and Jim huffed in annoyance before slanting his head in a resigned affirmative nod.

"Try to look at this situation in another way before you completely write it off as a lost cause." Pike moved over to the other and placed a comforting, though currently unwelcomed, hand upon Jim's shoulder. "What if you actually wound up liking him? You have constantly been seeking out those who have a similar mind to your own; who more perfect than a Vulcan to share such a trait? They are a civilization bent on knowledge. This could be the best damn thing to happen to you, and your too busy throwing a tantrum to open yourself up to the possibilities."

Pike stood without another word, and before Jim could refute what was said; Pike went about following Jim's wishes and left the younger male on his own.

Jim fell asleep wishing for a different fate. He wished to experience a life unlike the one he found himself in.

When he'd wake he would be surprised to find himself no longer within the room, nor on Earth at all, but captaining a ship called the Enterprise.

In his place our Jim would wake to find himself trapped in the nightmarish fairytale; about to be proposed to his first officer—the Prince and Heir of Vulcan


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine nor do I claim to own it. This is purely a work of fiction. All other tales referenced throughout are also not my own. This story is involving moments of children's tales to create my own creative world. I claim nothing ^ ^**_

_**Warnings: Language, m/m, pre-slash, randomness beyond measure **_

_**AN:**__ So, yah this is kinda forming itself so I apologize if it is…odd. Haha. Its kinda just a story for a stories sake. I've been a sucker for fairytales since forever and then that new ABC show 'Once Upon a Time' came out and I was like what! Star trek Fairytales would be fun…put Jim in the glass slipper…in a manner of speaking and it should be fun. Sorry not a femKirk though.  
_

_Anyway the Prelude and Prologue were just a basis to understand what's to come. Here is where our story really begins. _

_Hope you enjoy : D_

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

XX

Chapter One:

"Down the Rabbit Hole and Off to the Ball"

XX

James T. Kirk woke up on a plush bed and in a place that was most definitely not the Enterprise. His eyes looked around in an effort to map out his surroundings. It was strange because he knew for a fact that he had never been here before and yet he already knew the room; was already familiar with the room.

His head pounded with a fading migraine and he curved back down into the cool pillows seeking comfort from the pain.

Did someone drug him…or did he drink too much? Was that why he woke up in a bed? It wouldn't be the first, but after settling down with his first officer it wasn't something he really wanted to have proven correct. Spock had a habit of surprise shows of jealousy and Jim didn't want to have to explain that he truly had no idea how he ended up in the room.

Or…perhaps his Vulcan had brought him here?

Jim perked up immediately at this thought and turned in search of the other. What he found was a door opening into the room, and the last person he expected stepping in.

"Pike?"

"Alright Jim, I gave you your day, but we cannot prolong this anymore. It is time to get up and out of bed. They need to get you dressed and ready for tonight."

"What?" Jim's mind pulsed and images and memories not his own flashed like a horrific parody of his own life playing over his own events. Similarities and differences clashed and left Jim wincing as he gazed up at the Admiral. Some things really didn't change much. Pike would still find some way to take up the exact same fatherly-role in his life no matter what universe.

However, the outfits sure changed. Pike looked like he stepped off a set of a modern remake of Shakespeare. It was a very odd clash between space-wear and classical, yet the formal attire seemed to fit the admiral well enough, even if it brought an amused snort from Jim's lips.

"Good morning to you too, kid. Now I know that our spat the other night left us on bad terms, but get over it, and do so quickly. You are actually being granted an option for attending this ball. You can hang tight for a bit longer and fly up alongside your family or you can get up and get ready to head out now."

"Space."

Jim breathed the words in dazed amazement as he processed what it was his mind supplied him.

He was about to go up to Earth's space station for a ball…a masquerade…so that he could 'woo' a prince. He was the disliked child of a family member treated poorly and yet the unmistakable 'beauty' amongst the others here.

"Wait…I'm going to the ball to meet the Prince? Am I the unfortunate Princess in this situation?" Jim laughed out in shocked amusement.

"I'm going to write that off as a rhetorical question." Pike replied evenly and pointed at Jim, "Up. You hear me? I'm sending your dress-maids in here in five minutes to help you with your costume and get-up for this ball. Try not to blow it, and remember that I'm here with you. Survive through the night and next thing you know you'll be captaining a ship of your own."

"I am Captain of my own ship!" Jim growled pulling himself up off the bed, "Pike! Pike look I dunno what's going on…or what type of messed up joke this is, but it's me. It's James Kirk. We met four years ago in a bar where you convinced me to join Star Fleet. We fought Nero from the future and saved Earth along with the rest of the Enterprise crew. Vulcan was lost. Nero and his ship created a singularity at the center of the planet…Pike, Vulcan is gone. Going to a ball to woo some prince to form a bond over it…won't matter. Anyway I really need to get back to my ship. My crew and I are still carrying out your orders and I can't recall how it is I got here, or what this shit my brain is telling me, but whatever is going on it's not funny."

Pike allowed Jim to rant and even paused as if to consider the other's words before a wry grin pulled at his lips. "Okay, that…that is much more elaborate then storing away down in the chambers. You actually had me going there until the 'from the future' part. Really Jim, you have five minutes. Get your head together, because you aren't going to get out of this visit." Pike patted the young man on the shoulder and shook his head with amused laughter, "I liked this better than your Princess comment. Though, Prince or not, I suppose if he chooses you; the pair of you can work out what roles you play."

Pike chuckled once more before slipping out the door he came through.

Jim watched him leave in stunned horror. Where the hell did he just wake up?

XXXXXXXXX

It took an hour to get ready.

An hour!

That was by far the cruelest form of punishment Jim had ever had the displeasure of sitting through. What was worse no one knew who he was or who anyone was for that matter. He had tried speaking about the Enterprise but was given rebuffs and looks of madness. So, he tried questioning names and found that no one seemed to know who Spock was, who Chekov or Sulu or even McCoy were.

It was like a nightmare and he was just stuck until he woke up.

The only person anyone seemed to recognize was Nyota, and when he asked further they only replied that it was improper to question about a rival and that if he truly wished to speak to the princess…hell they called her a princess…that he would see her among many others at the ball.

_The ball._

It was a masquerade of the most astonishing sorts. If someone took the most stereotypical understandings of futuristic and clashed those with the most stereotypical views of classical than you could sum up what everyone looked like. It was like a hotchpotch of two clashing genres tied almost perfectly into a seamless and extravagant evening.

Truly it was as amusing as it was awe-inspiring.

Jim's outfit was very similar and yet very simplistic. He could almost laugh at how Pike had planned to 'aide' in his…or well the other Jim's…desire to not marry the Vulcan prince. Pike had Jim dressed in a getup resembling greatly that of a Captain's uniform. Beside the luxuriousness to it and the mask, he could probably be mistaken as a captain or one of the commanding officers among the Federation.

God, it was strange, knowing all the details to a life he had not lived.

Jim was carted along with Pike on a shuttle, alongside two other admirals he recognized; one being Admiral Archer and the other Admiral Barnett. There was one other with them but he didn't recognize her face outside of this Jim's memories so didn't linger much on her.

So, after arriving at the space station, Jim found himself led almost immediately to the inner structure where the ball had already begun to take place. It was apparently no longer regulation to arrive before the welcomed guests, but back to being fashionable to arrive late.

Jim knew he stood out amongst the Admirals; it was obvious just walking through the halls as many stopped to stare. The Admirals had dressed up but dressing up only went so far among Federation officers. Thus they still wore very tactful outfits and forwent the masks in honor of being easily recognized in the crowds.

So much for blending in. Not only was Jim the only one with a mask but his attire practically screamed royalty. Add to that the pristine white was much too stark amongst so many colors and tones. He stood out like a white rose in a red-rose flower bed. He really hated Pike for trying to help out.

They had to walk down a grand stairway to reach where the party was being held and Jim should have expected nothing else than the entire room falling silent upon their arrival.

If anyone would recite a 'Cinderella' moment to Jim he would have listed this as a prime example. Federation members and Vulcan colonist alike all stopped to watch Jim lead the Admirals down the stairs.

Was it bad that all he could hope for was that he didn't trip?

He was James T. Kirk and never in his life had a situation left him as tense as this one did. It was like a bad movie and he kept wishing he'd wake up.

XXXXXXXXX

Reaching the bottom of the stairs helped. Becoming level with the crowd made disappearing much easier.

"Mingle." Pike breathed out over the cackling of the others in the room and Jim really didn't need to be told twice. He had attended far too many diplomatic meetings on far too many planets to not know how to mingle when requested. However, it was the looks he was receiving the deterred him from actually wishing to complete such a request.

"You will also be required at some point this evening to dance with the Vulcan heir. Just suck it up…know that everyone else will as well, and that he will probably be sick of over-emotional humans by your turn."

"That explains the gloves in combination to the rest of the attire." Jim breathed out wiggling the fingers of his right hand to clarify the point.

Pike threw him an un-amused smirk and turned to mingle as well.

So much for being at his side the entire night! Jim watched Pike vanish and turned to face the night on his own.

Eyes; everywhere he went, every step he took it was like he was drawing eyes with him. He's confidence in his own looks only went so far and this was not amp'ing up his ego but rather forcing a self-consciousness upon him.

"Jim you fool, where have you been!"

Ah.

Thank god for recognizable voices and voice patterns. There was no one else he could think of that would address him in such a tone but also with that voice. He turned and smiled almost relieved at the sight of Nyota. "God Uhura, I cannot say how happy I am to see you. It's been a hell of a day. Do you know where we are? How'd we get here? Have you seen the others?"

"Others? God…were you with a fever? Is that why you were absent for the last week or so…actually scratch that. It's not important. Leave it to you to be gone for seven days and then steal the night with your entrance." Nyota huffed but there was an underlying amusement there, "White? I mean that was well thought out. You look like a pure sentient being gliding in to grant us mere mortals with your presence." She hummed in amusement letting her arm settle against his as she guided him from crowd to crowd.

She spoke more about his attire and about the gazes he kept drawing. She spoke of the nights he missed and her time spent preparing for the arrival of the Prince. The word itself fell from her lips as if the smoothest taste it had ever been blessed with. Really it was alarming to see her so love struck so soon for another Vulcan; for another logical drone set against all emotions and unaccepting of what was outside of their bubbles.

Though, that truly wasn't how he felt, and Jim knew this. Those were past beliefs, ones that he had to try and continue to convince himself of until Spock had completely proven him wrong.

Spock had proven many things Jim had believed wrong; like falling for a guy, let alone a Vulcan male.

The idea had been there before, he even attempted once to mess around, but never got far. It never felt right until Spock. The other man knew how to dig until it hurt and then sooth away all pains making you forget there ever being anything but the gentle love and adoration.

Spock and Jim had been violently opposed to liking one another. Even with elder Spock showing the potential the pair of them had it was hard to get past the initial disdain. It tapered greatly after the Nero events and even more so after Spock returned on the Enterprise even with Jim as Captain.

It took months after Nyota's and Spock's break before the Vulcan had made a move for the pair to be friends. It was so shocking that Jim could do nothing but agree.

One thing led to another and the rest, as some would say, was history.

XXXXXXXXX

Now here Jim was in a universe like his own and yet so off quilter that he didn't know up from down, and what was worse those he knew seemed to just glide right over whatever he said. He could yell at the top of his lungs that he was not from here and they would just smile and carry on like nothing happened.

So he just went with it for now.

All he had to do was survive tonight and they'd be back on their way down to Earth and he'd figure out a way to get to his universe again. All he had to do was survive past tonight.

"Are you even listening to me, Jim? Jim!"

Nyota glared as she fully turned to face him and Jim's eyes focused to meet with Nyota's. She had at some point come full circle and had landed back on his appearance. Though, taking a good look at her, she was one to talk. Nyota always had a way of looking dazzling but he always saw her in her uniform or in casual clothes. If she ever tried to truly dress up it was very rare.

"You look lovely tonight too Nyota. Don't fret I'm sure you will be a much better catch." Jim smiled reassuringly and bypassed her flush to look around once more.

He sighed in relief at what he saw. "How 'bout you go get your dance in with this mystery Prince who has charmed you so, and I'm going to go take a walk in a less stuffy location."

"Be careful Jim, wandering around never sits well when it comes to you. Just don't go getting yourself lost. Last thing we need is for another uproar like when Pike realized you had been missing for an entire week."

"Got it. I'm pretty sure I can manage not getting lost…basically know this place by heart, been here often enough." Jim huffed whispering the last words as he shifted and bowed almost theatrically to the girl before sliding away from her. He walked carefully, navigating his way through the crowds trying to escape the suffocating surroundings.

Yes, he was aware already that he was in space and couldn't truly step outside or get a breath of fresh air, but anything was better than being in there. Being among many faces of those he had seen at Starfleet academy. Many of which hadn't made it on the return from Nero's attack. Add to that all the Vulcan faces within the room. It was like dangling an unobtainable treat before a dog; allowing them to see and smell it and practically taste it, but never truly allowing it to go further than that.

Jim sighed and rubbed at his eyes through the holes in the mask only to curse as his fingers came away smudged in some form of kohl.

"Damn." Jim huffed silently.

"Perhaps not proper etiquette for such an environment, though I suppose it can be forgiven by the fact that out here I am the only other who had heard you voice such a word."

Jims eyes closed with a resigned sigh as his quiet escape was intruded upon, and his mind pulsed clouding over the recognition of the voice with the fact that he shouldn't know it yet.

"Apologies, I suppose." Jim hummed, allowing his eyes to open and gaze back out the large glass view port and out at the Earth below. However his eyes never lingered for long on the blue planet as they shifted out to the stars, out to the vast expanse of space.

Clicks on metal flooring announced the approach of the other, but Jim made no protest.

"I had never realized."

Jim hummed at the words in recognition that the other spoke but caved as he knew he was expected to converse with the other.

"What had you never realized?"

"What such a planet would truly look like; that a planet could be capable of such diverse colorings. This will be my first time away from my own home planet, I had never expected this. I had always assumed others would resemble our own. It is quite a welcomed experience."

"Is it now?" Jim hummed amused by the Vulcan style of speaking, "Yes, well I've found many planets don't look the same."

"Indeed?"

"What do you think? It's pretty stunning isn't it? In comparison to all the warm tones of your planet I can imagine this is quite the change."

"I believe…it is quite stunning. An odd expression when comparing it to my own."

"I thought the same for Vulcan when I first saw it. It doesn't require a comparison. Simply is." Jim's words were soft spoken as he continued to stare off. At some point he shifted to lean against the window and fully gaze out into space. The conversation going on around him was a back note to his desire to be back out there once again, to return to his ship and crew.

"Many who have seen Vulcan often view it as nothing more than a desert. A rock covered in sand."

The words were just as soft spoken as Jim's but they brought an amused smirk to Jim's lips.

"Yes well, from where I grew up, I found that beauty can exist in the most unusual and unlikely of places. Just have to open your eyes and allow yourself to see it." Jim barely registered his own words as he remained entranced at the site before him.

He recalled how Spock had tried once to explain what he had missed most about the planet Vulcan and then asked Jim what it was he would miss if Earth ever were to face a similar fate. At the time it had been a morbid conversation and yet now Jim felt the answer fully rise up.

"Sunsets." Jim breathed out. If Spock was so accustomed to seeing the warm tones of Vulcan that the blue of Earth was stunning, Jim could only imagine what it would be like to share the first sunset on Earth with Spock. To have been present for such an experience would have been like experiencing it all over again for himself…if only he could have shared such a moment with Spock.

"Beautiful."

Jim barely managed to whisper the word before he felt the presence of the other step far too close. A hand reached up to lift away the mask and Jim pulled back as if it were choreographed.

Jim's eyes flickered with confusion as he glanced at the other. His full attention now to the presence he had bypassed not moments ago as if he had been compelled to not look at the other until this particular moment. It was like he couldn't steer away until their conversation had concluded, until the other had stepped forward and broke the spell keeping Jim unable to focus on who truly he was speaking with.

"I apologize for my actions. However, I wish to see the face of one as compelling and moving as you are. You have entranced me from your initial arrival and I have been unable to deter my eyes from seeking you out throughout the evening. Now that I have found you, you had been not caught up as your peers have in my own appearance but so moved by something as simple as space and planets. Your words alone and how you speak of such wonders is very similar to a breath of fresh air. You are a remarkable and fascinating individual. Please…allow me a name if not a look at who lies behind this mask."

Yet, as he looked up at the auburn eyes of the other he was struck cold. There was no mask hiding the other away. Here he was in all his pristine and proper glory. Perhaps dressed more formally than Jim had ever seen but it was still him none the less. How had it taken him so long to notice, what type of clouded haze kept him from realizing this?

"Spock."

XXXXXXXXX

"Spock..?"

Jim blinked in a dazed bewilderment as the man in question repeated the name back as if testing it out.

Jim couldn't stop the snort of annoyance that passed his lips at having thought this situation would've been any different than it had been with Nyota or Pike. He could only shake his head in dismay as once again he was forced to realize the people he knew and recognized were not the people he knew.

"Unless of course Prince Charming would suite you better? You are him, are you not? The Prince that everyone is all worked up about; that everyone is here wishing to marry. Really, I have to congratulate you Spock, you have quite a showing."

"Your tone inclines me to believe that you are jealous of such facts. However, this perplexes me, and pleases me. Yes, my name is Spock, and I am the Prince and heir to Vulcan. I admit that I had been astonished only for I had not expected to be addressed so informally by one I have only just met."

"God, this just keeps getting better and better every second!" Jim laughed out these words, but the amusement that normally accompanied a laugh seemed lost. He let out an uneasy breath in an attempt to calm the tension that had risen around his heart. He had to take a moment to remind himself that this wasn't his Spock.

And since when did Jim Kirk ever get jealous over the Vulcan?

Though, when had Spock ever found himself in a situation where he was about to be proposed to by a dozen or so attractive and very wealthy suitors? Really the entire situation just pissed Jim off. His Spock or not, Spock in any universe shouldn't be interested in anyone but him!

Wait…

Jim might've spoken too soon on that thought, because if power of observation was correct than Spock wasn't just staring at Jim. Spock was taking him in. Gazing upon him like a relished piece of fine art that needed more than a simple glance to fully appreciate the piece as a whole.

Those damn auburn eyes were just too cruel and calculating…and really this shouldn't be fair. Had he not already survived through the wooing part of a relationship? Two years now he had managed to commit himself to the other. Now here it was like starting over again, at least for Jim because Spock apparently only saw this as a beginning.

No.

Wait.

This was not his Spock.

His mind was a mix of both worlds, and it was clashing horrendously within. He was angry and pouty with the potential of this meeting turning around and causing the results to be him winding up with the Vulcan. For that was how the Jim of this world saw the situation, as a mistake and as a sentence. Yet, he was also still enamored by the logical fool, because back home…back where he was meant to be, he was hopelessly in love with Spock.

It didn't matter what universe or where he was…Jim would always be drawn in by the Vulcan. It was like some greater force pulling them together, and neither Jim nor Spock could fight it for long.

XXXXXXXXX

"May I request a dance?"

Jim couldn't stop the laugh that slipped past his lips. Really he could already picture the Cinderella moment so clearly in his head. It was a bummer he was wearing boots instead of glass slippers, and there was no midnight to change him back into a servant girl.

"If I say yes, do we have to return to the ballroom?" Jim looked wearily back towards the path he came to escape such a place. It really was too stuffy in there, and the last thing he wanted was to be smack dab in the middle with everyone's eyes on him again.

"I am not opposed to staying here." Spock's reply was slightly unexpected but as his hand held out for the other Jim seemed hesitant to accept.

Hesitant until some inner force drove him to place a gloved hand within the others.

It was like the wind. An instant he was hesitant and the next he was swept along. His feet had no problem keeping up and the hand upon his back felt all sorts of right and wrong as he simply allowed himself to be pulled along. His eyes were caught now, trapped in that molten gaze and absorbed by the emotions lingering there as the other looked back at him.

"Your eyes are like your planet, they are such an intense and exotic shade of blue."

Spock's words danced over Jim like sweet honey and he smiled at the compliment, but couldn't find words to reply with. Actually that was incorrect there were many words he wished to speak. Such as comparisons to how his own Spock enjoyed the coloring of his eyes. Often times Spock would admit that the color blue was perhaps one of the most aesthetically pleasing colors to him because of it being the color of Jim's eyes.

Yet, none of these words could pass his lips and so he was stuck watching the other as he led them in a dance to no music.

It took a few beats but then Jim got lost in the moment, humming a tune to match their rhythm as his head lowered to the other's shoulder. Cast in the glow reflecting not from the sun or the moon, but from the Earth's surface, the two were just allowed this moment. It was surreal and perfect and carried Jim away from all thoughts. Allowed him to sink into the mind of the other Jim's and fall in love all over again with the Vulcan.

"Spock…" Jim breathed the words like they were sacred, but realization seemed to catch up quickly. This was not his world and this was not his Spock.

Jim pulled away with tremor in his step. "I-I can't." Jim shook his head and turned fleeing from this spot and heading off down the halls.

Spock was left without a name and with only the lingering recollection of such extravagantly blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Jim didn't know what he thought running would accomplish, that was until he ran smack dab into the one person who could help him.

"Sulu!" Jim's surprise gasp was followed by an immediate sigh of relief, "Okay I…I know you don't know who I am, but I need your help. I need to get off this space station. If I marry this Spock and get taken to Vulcan I can't figure out how to get home. I won't be able to find my way back."

"I know who you are."

Jim paused as Sulu's response seemed to suck all the wind from his sails.

"What?"

"Yah, your James T. Kirk. Come on of course I know you. Who are you kidding?" Sulu laughed and clapped Jim on the shoulder, "So you need help escaping I'm guessing? Sure I can help you there. Go to the shuttle at doc T-B311. I'll have to go inform my commanding officer, but she already expected me to head out early, I'll keep everything else between you and me."

"T-B311, okay got it."

"Yah it's one of the new fairy models, it's smaller than most but they sure are fast." Sulu smirked and clapped Jim on the shoulder urging him in the right direction. "I'll be down in five."

"You do not know how much I owe you for this one."

"Yah, yah. We'll work that out later." Sulu smirked as Jim took off, but the smile immediately fell as Jim's footsteps faded and another set clicked up to meet with Sulu.

"What do you want me to do when we return to Earth?"

Sulu turned to look at the black and violet clad admiral. Blood red lips stretched into a wicked smile as she replied almost immediately to his question.

"Kill him. If he remains alive now, the Vulcan prince will stop at nothing to get him back." She lifted her gaze to catch the others, "Steer him away from the federation's safety, into the forest and rip out his heart. Let him know that no one defies me."

"Yes madam." Sulu bowed low.

"Go."

"Yes."

Without a moment longer wasted Sulu took off to fulfill the Admiral's request and to lead Jim back down to Earth upon his request.

XXXXXXXXX

"Pike have you seen Jim anywhere? I feel like I've searched this entire ship top to bottom and he's nowhere in sight."

Pike turned from his conversation to meet with Nyota. Her words immediately pulling him away, for when it came to Jim, Pike felt responsible to look after the kid. "He's in stark white Nyota, I'm sure he won't be hard to locate."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Nyota huffed but couldn't stop the smile from pulling at her lips.

"No matter what that boy draws people to him like a moth to a flame. I figured I'd help him along by making it overwhelmingly obvious. Either it would deter the Vulcan's for being to overbearing or it would pull them forth swiftly so as to not prolong events."

"Well I suppose Jim isn't the only one who is missing…"

"Who else disappeared?"

"The prince."

Pike choked on his breath. His eyes had turned to scan the crowd but immediately returned to meet her eye for eye. "You are kidding?"

"Look around, everyone here is pretending to mingle just as they had been, but an unease had settled. People keep shifting looking around for him, but his continual absence seems to only make them more agitated."

Nyota looked to Pike and the older man just shook his head amused, "Well I'll be damned, kid's magic works faster than I realized. Either they'll come waltzing back in here announcing a proposal, or Jim's going to say something to completely destroy any and all connections we could possibly hope to keep with the Vulcans."

"As much as Jim would say such a thing to you, I doubt he would ever go about ruining this for the Federation. Jim respects you too much to let you down. If the prince were unable to woo Jim, but chose him all the same I'd say that Jim would put his best foot forward in your honor."

Nyota and Pike both thought of this and sighed. It was truly hard to tell what events could play out when it came to Jim, but for sure they both understood that he had been acting weird today.

So when the Vulcan prince returned to the room alone they were unsure how to react.

When the prince looked around the room, they seemed surprised and hopeful, and when the prince's eyes met with Nyota's they were totally confused without a doubt.

He approached the pair of them with ease and control, but a hurried movement to his step. "I am looking for the companion you were with earlier this evening, has he returned to this room once again?"

"You-you mean the guy in white?"

"Yes, I am referring to the one who was dressed in all white. The man with the blue eyes."

"You're speaking of James Kirk. Jim. He had stepped out. We haven't seen him since. Would you like assistance in trying to locate him?" Nyota looked to Pike as she spoke and he nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he found some nook or cranny to lose himself in. He isn't too fond of big gatherings, can't blame him…he's spent his childhood often in his own company."

"I had just been with him previously while he had been 'stepping out' however, I had been led to believe he returned to this room as I was unable to locate him in the halls."

Spock shifted his position so his arms locked in a poised position across his back.

"Jim is missing?"

Pike sighed as the 'again' fell silent after his own question. Did this really surprise him? Jim, who had openly refused such an event, was now missing in action.

"If you can locate Prince Kirk for me, I'd like to inform everyone I've come to a decision. It would be welcomed to have him there for such an announcement. Seeing as it involves him."

"Wait you've chosen Jim?"

* * *

**AN: **So...I am planning on continuing this...or at least I intend to. However, It's more of a fun piece. Would anyone be interested in me continuing to post this on this site?

Please let me know and I'll be sure to post this alongside The One...if not than I shall keep it to myself : )

As always I just enjoy to write on my free time and the idea of fairytales and Startrek was too much to pass up...really I have all sorts of plans for this. Going over many of the original fairytales as well as possibly some Grimm tales and aesop if I feel inspired. Dunno yet.

Hope you enjoyed, either way. Please let me know if anyone is interested in me continuing this?

:D


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine nor do I claim to own it. This is purely a work of fiction. All other tales referenced throughout are also not my own. This story is involving moments of children's tales to create my own creative world. I claim nothing : ) **_

_**Warnings: Language, m/m, pre-slash, randomness beyond measure **_

_**AN: **Um…can I say wow. Haha. Lots of really positive and great reviews! Yay : )_

_Cool. I'm glad you all liked it because that means I will probably write it out a lot faster this way, which __means I get to read it too. I love stories coming together and forming themselves as I continue writing it. So, hopefully you all keep with me and I don't disappoint. I'm basically just going to have fun with this though ^ ^_

_Thank you again for your reviews. _

**_P.S._**

_**Talltree-san**-yes, yes it was a Snow white reference.^ ^ you'll see a lot of references to a lot of different fairytale stories throughout. That is the desire of this tale. To take our childhood classics and throw star trek into that world, merging them together to create this. Thanks for your review ; )_

_**keishinaruka**-Thanks for your review. That's so cool! Woot! I'm happy cuz of that :D totally made my day! haha. Hope you continue to like how this pans out. I'm new to the posting side of this fandom so I really appreciate your comment. _

_**Ithilien Archer**,** XioXiria**, **randomwriter90**-yay! thanks for checking this out too, love your support and that you are all checking out my other stories as well as the One. *Super big smiley grin*_

_**bee**-thanks I'm glad you enjoyed that I kept them in character, if there are any fairytales you specifically want to see in this please share (this applies to everyone because I'd love to incorporate a full scale of tales). Pretty please. b/c I have a whole list of them I plan on incorporating, but I know there are tons more I may not be thinking of. So, I'd be glad to try and get them in. Know that the main ones are going to show. Cinderella obviously, as well as snow white (you'll find here that that's the case), beauty and the beast, etc. : ) _

_Everyone else who reviewed;_

**_madewithreal cheese_**

**_bitch.'.chang_**

**_BellaStrawberries_**

**_me_**

**_Magpie1600_**

**LoveSpock**

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews I will gladly continue posting this for all of you

_*Hearts*_

_**AN:**__ Hope you enjoy : D_

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

XX

Chapter Two:

"The Huntsman and a Cabin in the Woods"

XX

"What are you planning on doing when we get back to Earth?"

Jim's gaze turned from where he had been staring off out the window. It wouldn't be a long trip back down to Earth, but the trip itself always was one Jim had enjoyed watching. To be able to see the last breathe of space before entering the Earth's atmosphere and dipping beneath the layers back down to the surface; it was always entrancing to witness.

Yet, past this desire to look at the flight itself Jim's mind was still back at the space station. Had he made the right decision leaving? It was never in Jim's mindset to turn and run from anything and yet once that moment came he seemed almost compelled to believe running was the only option and his feet just carried him away.

Running was foolish and cowardly of Jim, because he had run from Spock. It felt utterly wrong and against his norm. He enjoyed righting out the wrongs on the spot, but here he went and took off. Leaving Spock on his own unsure how Jim could've been turned away so swiftly, leaving Nyota on her own waiting for Jim to return from stepping out, but more importantly leaving the Federation on its own and abandoning Pike and his trust in Jim.

How could Jim have just left? Especially without telling anyone! This was so unlike himself that honestly Jim wanted to write it off as some crazy side-effect to being here. Which it may be, but he also knew it had to do with his desire to get back home. In the process he may be altering the path of this Jim's life but for now he needed to just figure out how to get back to his own.

There was no way he could've stayed. Every force in the universe had conspired against him and practically threw him into the Vulcan's arms up there. Falling for this Spock because of his similarities to Jim's own would feel like he was betraying his own.

Running into Sulu had been a stroke of luck. By now Jim already knew that Sulu wouldn't be the man he knew; not after meeting Pike, Nyota, and Spock and realizing they all were variations of the people he knew.

There were obvious differences that came with the different lives lived in this universe and like Jim's own altered path here on this planet, they all seemed to keep similar traits to their original selves.

That made hopping on board with Sulu a quick and simple decision.

What he was going to do after returning to Earth was not a quick and simple decision. In fact it actually left Jim stumped.

He had just abandoned the Federation by running during such a momentous occasion (at least it would be for this universe). Damn, all Jim wanted was to wake up from this messed up dream back on the Enterprise and shake off how confusing this was all playing out to be.

"I'm going to assume you have no idea where you're going to go? At least staying silent doesn't really help you're conviction on having this planned out."

Jim laughed at Sulu's barb, "Alright yah I didn't quite think past the getting away stage. Damn there's no way I can head back to where we were staying before…as soon as this party or ball is over they'll head down and I'll basically be on the chopping block. I'll probably want to stop in to change, but-"

"No they're already putting out a request to detain you as soon as we land. You must've made some type of impression up there if they already know that you're gone."

"Shit…um, fine than I'll just find some place to hide out until this settles over then I'll return and talk to Pike. He may not believe me but he trusts me enough to hear me out."

Jim's mind was trying to process several steps ahead of where they were at. Seeing them sinking lower and lower into Earth's atmosphere wasn't really helping much. It only further brought up that Jim had no time and needed to figure this out fast.

He's survived on his own before. He did it as a youth, he may be out of practice but he'd be able to pick it up quick.

Jim watched as Sulu took them down, but instead of landing them back at base on a doc, the helmsman was taking them down out of the inner California area and more up north. He completely bypassed cities and drove them straight into the depths of the redwood forests up in northern California.

Jim's eyes met with Sulu's eyes as they stopped unsure how to take what just happened.

"If we landed back in town, it doesn't matter where we grounded they're looking for this ship and for you."

Sulu's response drew out an exasperated sigh from Jim as he realized that now he had put Sulu at risk as well, "Just tell them I attacked you or forced you along."

"I had planned on doing just that." Sulu grinned and hit the door release so they could exit.

XXXXXXXXX

Jim stepped out and was struck by the sounds of the forest and the overwhelming scent that came with it. There really was nothing like being back on Earth. He sighed in relief for the moment, and just let himself soak in being back on ground. He had spent a year now out in space with only short leaves on planets or space stations, but now he was grounded and welcomed the change.

A crunch behind him let him return to reality and know that for the moment he was not alone.

He opened his eyes forgetting when they had slid closed, but turned to say his farewells to Sulu for the present time.

However, Jim barely turned before Sulu was pulling out a folding katana, one that Jim recognized only briefly from their time on Nero's drill. The weapon unveiled itself with several twangs of metal hitting metal before it was completely extended.

It would be nice to say that Jim thought Sulu had pulled the weapon out in a means to state that he was going to join Jim. It would've been nice if Jim had believed Sulu was offering the weapon as a sort of 'farewell' and 'good luck' gift for protection. Yet, as soon as the weapon clicked into place Jim had already realized exactly what Sulu intended to use it for.

With that last click Jim had acted fast, striking out to kick the weapon away from its aim towards him. With this accomplished he immediately used his momentum to throw himself at the helmsman slamming him down to the forest ground.

Thrown off by Sulu's own skills at fighting, Jim rolled and forced himself back up.

"What the hell Sulu! You fly me down and pretend to be concerned so that you can kill me as soon as we land!"

Sulu struck and Jim tried to dodge and strike as best as he could, but without a weapon he was basically dodging and trying not to get hit.

"It's nothing personal."

Sulu's words brought an un-amused snort from Jim's lips as he struck out forcing Sulu's weapon aside and attacking.

Right now he was very appreciative of all the times he spent training with his own Sulu, and messing around with different fighting styles. This Sulu obviously had not believed Jim capable of even holding his own let alone meeting Sulu strike for strike.

Jim moved slamming the palm of his hand against the others chest but it cost him as the movement required him to be up close. Even with an effort to evade and block the blade Jim's shoulder met with the sharp weapon.

Both parties fell back and away.

Sulu who had felt the blow with a startling crunch lay gasping on the ground, though Jim would never strike to injure the other it was enough to bruise and knock the wind out of the Sulu.

Jim slumped to the ground clutching at his right shoulder. Blood now stained the stark white outfit…though, at this point dirt had already aided in ruining the get up.

He rose while Sulu was down. His own breathing thick and sharp from the exertion used to hold his own against the other. Yet, sharp intakes were from the steps and movement playing painfully against his injured shoulder, "Dammit Sulu." Jim cursed and stepped down on the katana as the helmsman tried to reach for it.

Jim slunk before the other and glared as Sulu turned to try and attack again.

Jim slammed him back to the forest floor, "Stay down." Jim snapped and ripped the blade from the others hand pressing it against Sulu's throat to emphasize the command. "Now I don't care for being lied to, or being attacked by someone I trust. So, right now I'm going to try and forget that you just pulled this stunt. You're going to wake up and realize that I'm not here anymore, and that you failed whatever game this was you were playing at. Whoever ordered you to do this; you can go ahead and tell them they're going to have to do better than this. Using a friend was low, but not something I can't handle."

Jim lifted the blade readying to slam it into the side of the others head and knock him out, however Sulu what was about to happen and called out in a return effort to halt the next move.

"She has my brother!" The words worked in stilling Jim's hand, "You have to understand we cannot disobey a direct command. She wants you dead, you've pissed her off. I cannot return without your heart or I would fail. I cannot fail."

Jim sat up some, his glare smoothed out into a look of consideration. "Sulu you don't have a brother."

"You spout words like you know me, but I have only heard of you by name never in person. You do not know me and therefore cannot understand that the person she has is important to me! I cannot let her harm him. If you must die for this, than you must. You should never have betrayed her."

"Chekov." Jim breathes out the name and startles Sulu to the point where he no longer tries to fight off Jim but rather stills completely.

"Y-you cannot know him."

Jim laughs out at this and slides off and away from Sulu, dropping the katana in the process. "God I should've known. Sulu wouldn't turn bad for anyone or anything. Yet, it comes to a certain blonde hair blue-eyed navigator and you'd change the world." Jim leans heavily against a nearby tree and watches as Sulu pushes himself up.

"You…you shouldn't know who he is."

Jim stares Sulu down for a moment. "I'm not from this universe. It sounds crazy and I know that, but I've swapped out with your Jim somehow. In my universe you and Chekov are both members on my ship. I watched the pair of you…and as soon as Chekov turned eighteen, suddenly your relationship was brought up. It's been two years since then, I know you two. I know you care for him, but would Chekov really support you killing for him."

"He doesn't have to know."

"You'd betray him all the same…there are better ways to do this Sulu. I can help you get him out. If that's the issue, than I can help you. Whoever you work for seems to have a problem with me, but if she's hurting my friends than she has no idea how big this problem will become."

Jim pauses to look towards the katana on the ground then back up to Sulu.

"So, I see that you have a couple of options Sulu. You can pick that blade up, run me through and take my heart back as a prize to your boss. Yet, still be at her beck and call with a continual threat hanging over Chekov's safety. Or you can stay here with me and I can help you get him out."

"You would do that?" The disbelief is evident on Sulu's tone but the hope in his eyes helps Jim to realize that power of words still holds sway here.

"I am alone in a universe not my own, I need all the help I can get to find my way back. Why would I turn away from those I'm most familiar with? If I can help you in the process of getting back home, then that's all the better."

Sulu hovered, standing alongside the katana, his eyes cast down at the weapon. Right now it became so obvious what was playing out. Here Sulu was taking on orders from some women who wanted him dead. Jim had only ever been placed on the course to become some bride to a Vulcan heir. He was the Cinderella figure just hours ago and yet here and now this was playing out far too close to Snow White.

Sulu, the hired huntsman, sent to bring the wicked queen his heart to show that nothing would stand in her path. The admiral who trapped him away was the likely suspect now that Jim thought on it.

Really he was getting sick of being the princess figures in this continual messed up fairytale, but if Snow White could talk her way out of getting killed then Jim probably had a good chance.

"I can't stay with you; she'll know I had failed her and there's a chance she'd harm Chekov without any more use for him…I must return."

"Then you will kill me?"

Jim watches as Sulu lifts the katana, the blade already stained by Jim's blood from the wound on his shoulder. "No." Sulu shakes his head, "Leave, and find your way back to your universe, but know that if the Red Queen finds out you are not dead…it will be three lives that she takes. I will leave you with your life James Kirk, but in return I request you never show yourself again at star fleet kingdom. If you value our lives as you say than never return."

Jim frowned at these words, "I can help."

"You are no match for her, go! Go now and never return!"

Sulu's shout seemed to force Jim's body into action. He was getting sick of this, but let himself be led away by his own feet; carried on an unknown path deep into the forest. On a path away from Sulu, and away from a chance at finding his way back to his universe.

XXXXXXXXX

It seemed he trudged on for hours. His feet sore and his body scratched and torn from fighting his way through the forest. By now his shoulder was a constant piercing pain and all he wanted was to stop and sit. Yet, he kept carrying on; always walking as if along a marked set of steps, but with no bread crumbs leading his way.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he stumbled out into a clearing. He shouldn't have been surprised that there would be a cabin hidden so far out in the woods, not after all that had happened so far.

He was allowed to be surprised by one thing though, and that was the owner of the cabin.

"Hey! What the blazes are you doing on my lot of land!" the thickly accented and harsh twang of voice left a relieved sigh escaping Jim's lips as he collapsed just within the clearing.

"Bones…"

XXXXXXXXX

By the time Jim woke up he was once again in a bed not his own. This time it wasn't a plush and overtly comfy bed, but it was obviously still not the beds on the Enterprise. This time it was more evident because of the hard frame and feel of springs digging into his back…definitely not Star Fleet provided. Heck, springs were barely even provided for beds at all now that new means of beddings outdated those by generations.

"Damn just want to wake up on my own bed for once…" Jim grumbled trying now to shift and get up. This action made him wince and slump back down as his shoulder protested such movements.

"Yah well you ain't alone there. Givin' my bed up to some reckless punk, I'm not some charity home! Come runnin' outta those woods all coated in dirt and all scratched up. Makes me think you're some kind of criminal. Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No." Jim pushes up, slower this time in consideration of his shoulder, and looks at Leonard McCoy sitting pretty with a gun (where did he even get one of those) pointed at Jim. "Whoa. Okay hold up Bones this is not funny."

"Bones? What the devil are you spouting? You said that same thing before you passed out on my yard. No consideration these days. Can't a man escape to his own peace and quiet…the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, I'm surprised I'm even able to find solstice out here in the woods, all I got left-"

"Is your bones." Jim finished for the other and looked McCoy over, "Yah, it's where the nickname came from." Jim watched McCoy's eyes narrow at the words.

"This some kind of trick you playing with me?"

Jim groaned as once again he was met with another person he was close to not knowing who he was. "No…just…something I heard. Rumor about the man in the woods…that's the nickname some call you."

McCoy seemed to consider over the words. Whether he believed Jim or not didn't seem to matter as the other set aside the gun to check Jim's shoulder.

"I patched you up the best I could. I may be a doctor, but there's only so much I can do out here. Tried to get away from all that, there's no appreciation for those who want to heal these days. It's all about how much money you can make."

After rewrapping the shoulder he took a good look at Jim, "I cleaned you up some before I let you anywhere near my bed, but you'll probably want a wash. I put you in some of my cloths and I'll lend you a pair because yours are shot, but then you and I are going to have a nice chat."

Jim let McCoy lead him around and after a shower was even given food and another once over before turned on again.

"Mind explaining to me why someone dressed up in star fleets best is wandering around the forest all cut up?"

"I'm…they sent someone to kill me and I ran. I hadn't meant to barge into your life but I really don't have anywhere to go right now. I'm James Kirk." Blunt and direct. That seemed to be the best plan when approaching Leonard McCoy.

"No shit. You're a Kirk?" McCoy's eyes rose at the statement and he did a once over of Jim again, "Well I'll be, and someone's out to get you? That's a lil' hard to believe seeing as all your dad did for our mighty federation…actually scratch that there are some rioters that are still against us furthering our borders. Can't just mind our own damn business, we gotta go force our law upon the universe."

Jim smirked weakly at McCoy's rambles. "Yah…well this is past just some rioters. This is someone with power in the federation, who doesn't want anyone who can pose a threat to remain standing. I guess I fit that bill and she tried to write me off. I can't go back yet…there's too great a risk."

With McCoy it was best to avoid the whole from a different universe. The Doctor would rather label Jim as mad then believe something as outstanding as that without any proof. All Jim had were facts about their lives and even those could've been off with the differences each crew member had. So for no it was best to stick to this universe's tale, and that was he still needed to return to star fleet but had to stay away for now.

Eventually he would need to search out a means to get back, but he didn't have anything at the moment that could help. Right now he would have to follow Sulu's request. He needed to lay low and let the admiral think him dead.

"We'll I suppose if you have nowhere else to go you can stick with me for the time being. I don't see why not, but you follow my rules and understand that living here means you carry your own weight. At least until you're healed over and we can find somewhere else for you to go."

"I appreciate it Bones."

"Names McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"Jim Kirk."

Jim smirked as he watched Bones once again look after him. The Doctor wasn't really the house of seven dwarves he had been expecting. He wouldn't ever speak this thought aloud, for McCoy would surely hypo his ass for even thinking it. Yet, it was true that Jim needed some help through this and McCoy would be there; just like Jiminy cricket. Now Jim was no Pinocchio, but McCoy was certainly a grounding conscious that would be a great help throughout this tale.

Now it was a matter of what was next and how he'd get back.

Jim was sure it wouldn't be long until he found out, or before this world compelled him along into another tale.

* * *

**AN:** So, no Spock in this one. B/c they're split there will be times with the pair apart. I know, it's not exactly my ideal situation, but I'm going to be bouncing around with characters. Like for instance, next chapter will have a good chunk devoted to Sulu and his return to the castle. ^ ^

Also next chapter will look in on Spock and Pike and Nyota, because I've kinda left them hanging.

And of course more Jim Kirk, because he is our hero (heroine?) in this tale :D

haha.

One more thing. I know Snow White was obvious and I briefly touched on Pinocchio and Hansel and Gretel, but did anyone catch the Lion King reference? It was very subtle...that tales harder to put in so I may just continue to use quotes from it (like I had here. Hint. Hint) : )

As I mentioned earlier. If there are any tales you want to see show up. Please comment on them. I'd gladly try and work them in, and welcome all ideas. I've got a list but there are many out there I can only imagine I've forgotten.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
